


Spiraling Through Space

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Or: Remus being Remus, Patton's POV, Remus being half naked, after SVS Redux, but Roman seems fine to Patton, god luck, just a warning, really really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: Patton just needs to give Logan his flash cards back, he'll leave in a sec-Wait! Is that strumming?Does Logan play the guitar?!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Spiraling Through Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So ummm, lately I've been on a role with my writing, and I wanted to write another oneshot/song fic in between my ongoing stories. (There's no self harm or panic attacks in this one, so y'all are safe from that.)
> 
> The song in this one is: Simple by Florida Georgia Line, so all credits for the song go to them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Patton’s P.O.V.

Shoot! Darn it! Dang nab it!

I spilled the pancake batter. Just great! Patton you dunce!

I sigh and grab the roll of paper towels. What an awesome way to start the day.

“Need some help with that, Padre?”

I look up. Roman’s standing there.

“No, I’m good kiddo. But can you go tell Virgil that breakfast might be a little later?”

“Of course, although, Dr. Gloom always sleeps in until one in the afternoon. I don’t think it’ll make much of a difference.”

As Roman struts away, and I shake my head. He’s always coming up with these crazy nicknames for Virgil, it’s almost as if they’re flirting. No wonder the Fanders ship them!

I wipe up the last of the batter and stand up. Time to make something else. I guess I’ll just have to make some toast. But I hate making small breakfasts! Everyone knows that it's the most important meal of the day.

When the toast is finally ready I call everyone down. Surprise, surprise. Only Roman shows up.

“I’ll go get the others.” I tell him.

I go to Virgil’s room first, and of course, he’s asleep.

“Virgil.” I say, as softly as possible, “Virgil wake up.”

He blinks one eye open and hisses at me. I smile a little, “Well breakfast is ready if you ever want to come down.”

I check on Logan next, usually he’s up bright and early, but today he must have slept in.

I knock on his door, “Logan?” I say.

No response. I sigh, he must have fallen asleep working. I open the door. At first I can’t find him, but then I spot him buried under a pile of papers at his desk. He always overworks himself, and it’s not healthy. I need to do something about that.

I walk over and shake his shoulders gently. “Logan, Logan wake up.”

He jolts and sits straight up. “What- what is it? Is there a fire?”

I giggle, “No! Breakfast is ready.”

Logan relaxes. “Oh, salutations Patton.”

“Good morning! Come down and eat!”

“Alright, just let me change my clothes.” He snaps his fingers and his pajamas change into his regular shirt and tie.

We walk downstairs to the kitchen. But not before getting Virgil out of his cave.

…After Breakfast… 

“Hey guys do you want to play a board game?” I ask once the dishes are cleaned up.

Both Roman and Logan shake their heads. “I have to work on some ideas for Thomas’ next video.” Roman says, “Sorry Padre, I wish I could.”

I turn to Logan, “I too have to work on Thomas’ next video, but I will do so alone.” With that they get up and leave.

It’s not necessarily odd for Logan to want to do things alone, but usually he sticks around for board games, and I’m a little hurt that he doesn’t want to play.

“Well, I guess it’s just you and me then, Virge.”

Virgil shrugs, “Sure, I don’t really have any work to do, so I’ll play. But can we play a card game?”

“Why not? What do you want to play?”

“Bull sh-”

My eyes widen, “Beep! Virgil! You know better than to swear! I’m censoring you!”

“It’s just the name of the game!”

“Well, we’ll say baloney sandwiches.”

“Baloney sandwiches?”

“Baloney sandwiches.”

“Ughhh, fine.”

“Yay! Okay do we need more players?”

“Ohhh yeah,” Virgil bits his lip, “We might need to ask one of the others…”

“Well, not Janus.”

“Yeah not him… Remus?”

“I guess we have to.” I sigh, “Remus?”

The rat man pops up behind me, “I was summoned.”

I turn. He’s standing there in nothing but a towel. Great. I cover my eyes, “REMUS! PUT CLOTHES ON!”

“What? I was taking a shower.”

I hear Virgil beside me, “You can literally conjure clothes!”

“But what fun is that?”

I snap my fingers and open my eyes. Remus is standing there in his usual outfit. “Jeez Patton!” He says, “You're no fun.”

I sigh and deal out the cards.

The entire game was a train wreck because at almost every turn a certain potty mouth would shout a certain potty word. And unfortunately I was not able to censor him every time.

“What is going on!?”

I turn to see Roman standing at the door and looking outraged. 

“Don’t worry kiddo, we’re just playing a game.” I say. I hope he won't blow this out of proportion.

But he looks appalled, “With my /brother/?”

“Well no one else wanted to play and we couldn’t invite Janus. Cause he’d just beat all of us with his unfair advantage.”

“But. Remus is a /Dark Side/!”

Virgil pipes up, “Roman, we were bored. And Remus isn’t so bad when he’s not being gross.”

“Are you sure?” Remus asks, before pulling down his pants. I cover my eyes again.

“REMUS! PULL THOSE BACK UP!”

“If you insist.”

… Later (Remus is gone. [Thank god!])... 

“Dinners ready!” I yell up the stairs.

Roman and Virgil come down the stairs, followed by Logan who has his nose in a book.

I put the pot of noodles on the table. Along with the tomato sauce. The Sides sit down and everyone starts to eat.

Well almost everyone. “Logan. It’s dinner time, will you please put down the book.”

Logan jumps, “What? I’m sorry, I’m just very interested in the direction the plot was going.”

“Well, can you not read? I just want this to be famILY time.”

Logan adjusts his tie and the corner of his lip twitches, “Alright Patton, I’ll be mentally present as well as physically. If that’s what you're asking.”

I smile.

After dinner Roman and Virgil start bickering about what Disney movie to watch. Virgil surprisingly wants to watch Aladdin. While Roman wants to watch Princess and the Frog.

Logan is reading, obviously.

And I’m eating a cookie.

I suppose I could do something else. Oh! I know! I could go through all of the Fandors’ theories! That’s always fun! They’re all so creative.

I walk up the stairs and into my room. Sitting down on my bed I turn on my playlist. Despite what I've said previously, the Campfire Song song from Spongebob Squarepants, is not in my playlist.

It mostly consists of songs that remind me of Logan. If I’m being completely honest, I kind of have a crush on the Logical side. I don’t know why, and I can’t explain it. But there’s just something about him that’s soft. He’s an emotion bottler, I know. But I feel if he could show emotion, he would.

I open my laptop and go to Thomas’ YouTube page. I click on the last video. Going through the comments I notice that everyone is concerned about Roman, but also surprised at Janus’ real name.

I don’t really know what’s going on with Roman right now, he isn’t acting strange, and it didn’t take that long to calm him down after the whole thing with Janus.

But, the Fandors’ theories are usually right. Those people are so observant, they can tell if there’s even the slightest change in body language or tone. And they pick up on tiny details that even I miss sometimes. It’s actually quite incredible.

So, I should make a mental note to check on Roman at some point.

The song La Da Dee comes on and I smile, it reminds me of Logan. I start to hum along until I’m singing quietly. I don’t want to be too loud; I can hear Roman and Virgil watching the movie.

I lay on the bed, but feel something poke my back. I reach around and pick it up. It’s a stack of Logan's flashcards. How did those get here? He’ll probably need them back.

I pause my music and walk down the hallway to Logan’s room.

Wait. I hear a guitar. /Is/ that a guitar? 

Oh my gosh! Does Logan play the guitar?!

I peek through the crack of his door.

Wow.

His room is a little different than before. It’s as if his ceiling is gone. Night air blows on my face as I gaze up at the clusters of stars. It’s beautiful.

I look around, Logan is sitting in the corner with a guitar. His back is turned and there’s a small light on in front of him, so he’s silhouetted against the wall.

A voice joins in with the strumming.

“The way your fingers fit in mine,  
It's five plus five, not rocket science,  
This day in time, that's hard to find,  
It's true.”

Oh wow… His voice is beautiful. And surprisingly, I know this song! It’s in my playlist.

“The road we're on ain't a traffic jam,  
It's a Sunday drive on a piece of land,  
It's paradise as long as I'm with you.”

I find myself opening the door further and drifting toward him. Captivated.

“It's like one, two, three,  
Just as easy as can be,  
Just the way you look at me,  
You make me smile.”

No way! I never knew he was this good!

“Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated,  
We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style,  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E,  
Simple as can be,  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E,  
Simple as can be.”

I almost laugh out loud. Trust my Logan to pick a song that has spelling.

“We used to live on Instagram,  
Worry 'bout who all gives a damn,  
'Bout where we've been and where we ended up,  
Then I met you and you met me,  
And all the rest is history an epiphany,  
That all we need is us.”

I look up at the stars and smile softly.

“It's like one, two, three,  
Just as easy as can be,  
Just the way you look at me,  
You make me smile,  
Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated,  
We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style,  
We're just simple like a six string,  
The way this world was meant to be,  
Like laughin' love, make a lot out of a little,  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E,  
Simple as can be,  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E,  
Simple as can be.”

I’m filled with happiness and joy. But mostly with love. Logan’s singing does that to me, and it makes me want to sing along. So much so that I join in.

“Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated,  
We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style, yeah.”

The strumming and singing stops. I see Logan whip around. And I realize what I did. Shoot.

Welp. What’s done is done.

“Why’d you stop?” I ask, “That was great! Keep going!”

I can’t see Logan’s facial expression but the strumming starts up again. I walk up behind him and sing my heart out.

“It's like one, two, three,  
Just as easy as can be,  
Just the way you look at me,  
You make me smile,  
Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated,  
We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style.”

Logan turns around and I find myself face to face with him. My heart flutters.

“We're just simple like a six string,  
The way this world was meant to be,  
Like laughin' love, make a lot out of a little,  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E,  
Simple as can be,  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E,  
Simple as can be,  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E,  
Simple as can be,  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E,  
Simple as can be!”

We stop singing and Logan stops strumming. We stare at each other for a long time. It feels so romantic, and I can feel my heart trying to escape my rib cage. Then Logan breaks the silence.

“Did you know there are only 9,096 stars visible to the naked eye in the entire sky.”

I blink in surprise and step back. “Wow, umm, that’s really cool.” I stifle a giggle. This whole situation is kind of funny.

Logan adjusts his tie and asks, “So was there a reason you came in here? Do you need my assistance?”

“Oh! That's right!” I exclaim. I reach into my back pocket and pull out his flashcards. “You might need these.”

“Oh, that’s very kind of you Patton.” He says. We stand there awkwardly. I’m glad it’s dark, so that Logan can't see I’m blushing.

“Was there anything else you needed?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

I turn to leave. But stop.

“Actually… there was something…”

YOLO!

I spin around, grab Logan by his tie and kiss him full on.

His lips are like soft, warm pillows that make you feel safe and loved. I could kiss him all day.

Oh my god!

What did I do!

Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!

I pull away quickly. “Logan I’m so sorry! I should have-”

But he cuts me off by grabbing my cardigan and slamming our lips together again.

My eyes widened in surprise. But I kiss back. 

This is happening! This is actually happening! Ahh!

Logan pulls away first. And through the semi-darkness I can see a soft smile. A real smile. A genuine smile. He grabs my hands and stares into my eyes.

It fills my heart with happiness and love.

Suddenly it goes pitch black. The stars vanish. My grip on Logan tightens.

I’m not losing him.

That’s when the room is filled with the light of the stars once again. Only this time, they surround us.

I gaze around in wonder. I spot Orion to my left and the Big Dipper to my right. They’re glowing, and beautiful. It’s breathtaking.

Scratch that.

The Side in front of me is breathtaking.

He’s gazing at the Milky Way as it slowly spins around us. When our eyes finally meet again, I see all of the emotions that he’s been keeping locked away, hidden.

His iris’ are pools of hurt, but at the same time they portray oceans of happiness. They speak all the words he couldn’t before.

Those eyes see the world in a different light than the rest of us. They pry to the deepest corners of the universe. They analyze every small detail. They break down the smallest parts of a puzzle.

But most of all, those eyes hold mountains, valleys, rivers of love.

And I get to see it all.

I can't resist it. I kiss him again.

Our feet are lifted off the ground as our lips connect. The stars swirl faster and faster around us, until we’re spinning out of control. Spiraling through space.

But I don’t care.

All I care about at the moment is Logan.

Logan.

Logan, Logan, Logan.

Logan, who’s always been the voice of reason.

Logan, who’s always been there to keep my feet on the ground when my thoughts go wrong.

Logan, who helps Thomas perform the best he can.

Logan, who has feelings, but hides them.

Logan, who we never take seriously.

Logan, who is underestimated.

Logan, who gets annoyed by my dad jokes and puns.

Logan, who always cracks a small smile anyway.

Logan, who struggles through hardships and bears them by himself in order to protect the others.

Logan, who cares about everyone.

Logan.

The swirling lights get slower and slower until our feet touch the ground once more. Our lips never part for a second.

The kiss says unspoken words:

‘I love you.’

It’s those unspoken words that I believe make up the universe.

Logan looks into my eyes. And again, I get to see everything. Everything that makes Logan, Logan.

Our lips connect once more.

And the stars seem to burn a little brighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments, Kudos and constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
